The Foxysepticeye Chronicles
by Foxysepticeye
Summary: I hope you enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just new

It was a great day for Foxysepticeye Weasley The Third. He was entering a new Racing Academy called the Illinois Racing Academy (IRA). His car? The Mach 1. He was totally ready. Nothing could stop him, or could it?

Foxysepticeye was in the locker room with the other students who were in the qualifying race, waiting for the signal for them to come. Foxysepticeye was chatting with his friends Star, Luis, and Landy. They were also competing in the qualifying race. Foxysepticeye looked to his left and almost threw up. He saw Springtrap Jr. with his bully friends, Scar and Rick. Foxysepticeye knew that this year would be the year he stood up to him. Properly. Last time Foxysepticeye stood up to Springtrap Jr. he got in the infirmary. _Well not this time!_ Foxysepticeye thought to himself. Then he looked to his right and saw the love of his life, Binabine Potter. She was also competing in the qualifying race. Suddenly, they heard the loudspeaker calling them to the track. They went to their cars, which were already on the track.

They were all ready to start.

watch?t=937sv=YE99I3xLB1k

Go to 15:35

End at 20:32

Speed Racer = Foxysepticeye

Mr. Zoomer (Number 4 car) = Springtrap Jr.

Other racers = Other qualifying race racers

Crowd = Crowd of parents and teachers.

Sprite, Chim Chim, and Gizmo = Foxysepticeye's cousins

After the crash, Springtrap Jr. and Foxysepticeye were both badly hurt. The teachers took them to the infirmary, where they were treated and they stayed their for the rest of the morning. _I gotta be careful here. One wrong move, and Springtrap Jr. gets me,_ Foxysepticeye thought. After a few minutes, he said to himself, "Well, here goes a day at the IRA. What else could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2: In Dangerous Territory

Chapter 2: In Dangerous Territory

When Foxysepticeye and Springtrap Jr. got out of the infirmary, they saw it was already 1:29, meaning that they had already started Offensive Driving class about 10 minutes before, so they headed straight from the infirmary to the class. The teacher wasn't even mad at them. They took their seats. Springtrap took his at Binabine's left, and Foxysepticeye took his at her right. He not only sat there because he wanted to sit next to his crush, his friends Star, Luis, and Landy were sitting in the seats next to Foxysepticeye's. The teacher was telling them about how to properly distract your opponent to give you the opportunity to speed away, and if you could, make them crash, though the teacher said they would learn more about that in the 2nd year.

After Offensive Driving Class, it was the end of the day, so everyone went home. But there was a catch, only second years and above could drive their cars home. The first years had to take buses home, or get picked up. As Foxysepticeye, his friends, his crush, Springtrap Jr. and others were first years, they rode the bus to home in the afternoon, and to the academy in the morning. The only time first years were allowed to drive cars to the academy and back was in May, when they were considered practically second years. There were 12 buses. Foxysepticeye had Bus 1, so did Springtrap Jr. Landy, a kid named Zack, Luis, and a few others. Star had Bus 10. So did Rick. And a few others. Binabine had Bus 3. And Scar had Bus 7. At the bus Foxysepticeye and Luis were in one seat, and Landy was in the seat behind them. Zack was in front of them. All of a sudden, Springtrap Jr. walked into the bus. His arrival hit the students like a bucket of cold ice. Even the bus driver backed up a little and turned so white he looked like if he didn't move for another second, he'd be stuck like that forever. Suddenly, Foxysepticeye and Luis saw Springtrap Jr. standing by their seat. Looking down at them. Because he was so big and muscular, he almost reached the ceiling of the bus. He sat himself next to Foxysepticeye. "So, the crashing master is here. And your name? It's Crash. Crashsepticeye." That caused everyone (except Foxysepticeye, Luis, Landy, and the bus driver) to laugh. "What about you Crashsepticeye, are you going to crash some more?" Springtrap Jr. said, causing more laughter. "Here's an idea: how about you shut the fuck up?" Foxysepticeye retaliated. This caused a lot of "oooh!"s. By around 3:30, Foxysepticeye got to his stop, so did Luis, Landy, and another student named Murcx04. But Foxysepticeye found out that Springtrap Jr. got off at the same stop as Foxysepticeye. Because of this, Foxysepticeye went home as twisted as a pretzel. He thought to himself, _How will I get through this year taking at least three steps without Springtrap Jr. massacring me?_


	3. Chapter 3: Things get worse

Chapter 3: Things get worse

Today was Day 2 at the IRA. Foxysepticeye took the bus along with Luis, Landy, and Springtrap Jr. This time, Foxysepticeye brought his baseball bat in case Springtrap Jr. tried to fight him. As usual, Luis sat with Foxysepticeye, with Landy behind them, and Springtrap Jr. sitting with them. Springtrap took some dirt and rubbing his hands on Foxysepticeye's backpack, but he smiled and brushed it off. This made Springtrap Jr. angrier. So he said, "Hey, Crashsepticeye! Got any crashing tips?!" But Foxysepticeye just laughed it off and said, "That's a good one! What about Bashsepticeye, or Lashsepticeye, or Cashsepticeye, or. Or Boxysepticeye? Yeah, Boxysepticeye sounds good." Everyone laughed, but this time they laughed with him, not against him (Foxysepticeye's friends always was on his side). This, however, angered Springtrap Jr. even more. He pushed some eighth years while walking into the academy. They tried to push him back and tried to tell on him. They went home with their heads cut open. Now Foxysepticeye was really getting scared now, and starting to get less and less confident. However, he decided that he would not fight back. When they had defensive driving class, Springtrap Jr. shook Foxysepticeye's desk and Foxysepticeye's pen went all over the paper describing the driver's paths, but Foxysepticeye just wrote down that that would be the path the driver would take when he crashed. Same happened in offensive driving class. But soon, Springtrap Jr. did something that he would never regret: he almost killed Foxysepticeye. When they were doing a practice race, Springtrap Jr. stopped right in front of Foxysepticeye. Foxysepticeye slammed the brakes and smashed the horn. Foxysepticeye had had enough. He climbed out of his race car, marched over to Springtrap Jr.s car, and slapped him. He ran away before Springtrap Jr. had even gotten up. Foxysepticeye earned himself another twist. _How am I going to stand up to him?_ thought Foxysepticeye.


	4. Chapter 4: The Contest:

Chapter 4: The Contest

October rolled around and the weather started to get a little cold. People also knew that October was Halloween season. They had put up Halloween decorations such as plastic bats hanging from ceilings, and on the last 6 days before Halloween, they put Halloween music, but then, 4 days before Halloween, something came up that caught Foxysepticeye's eye. It was a scariest costume contest coming on Tuesday, October 27, 2009. The grand prize? A 200 dollar gift certificate for any store or restaurant. Foxysepticeye thought that this would be the chance to show Springtrap Jr. what it really is like to a scary animatronic. But, knowing Springtrap Jr. he might win, because (I might not have told you this yet), Springtrap Jr. was not only strong, muscular, and able to lift things about 3 times his size and/or weight, but he was very clever and smart too. In fact, Springtrap Jr. won the class wide Math Competition back in Middle School, and he was only in 8th Grade. Foxysepticeye got 2nd place. He was pretty smart too. So, knowing Springtrap Jr, Springtrap Jr. would probably try to cheat to win. In one spelling bee back in 4th Grade, Springtrap Jr. modified his memory and brain so he knew how to spell everything in the bee. Nobody knew. Not even Foxysepticeye, until he found out the next day, when he overheard Scar and Rick snickering in delight about Springtrap Jr's plan. So when he got home today, Foxysepticeye went straight to his car, told his mom, Chica Weasley (previously Chica Granger) that he would be heading out to find a costume for Halloween, and left with his dad, Bonnie Weasley. After a little while, they came to Party City. They were looking for a costume when they saw a crowd of people around a box with a black curtain and about 35 locks on it. Two guards were standing by it, one with a riot shield, and the other with a rifle. "Folks, what we have here is the most scariest costume known to any kind. I kindly ask you to cover the eyes of any children you have with you under the age of 15. We also ask elders to have their eyes covered too, as sight by the costume can cause temporary blindness, temporary deafness, and memory loss." As he said this the guard with the riot shield was unlocking the many locks. When they unlocked the last locks, they put their hands on the tarp and slowly but swiftly took the tarp off. Adults screamed. Kids cried. Foxysepticeye's hands trembled as he took the picture, and then everything went black. When he woke up, he was at his house. He couldn't remember anything that happened after or before he took the picture. He found out that his father had bought the costume. Soon, Bonnie showed him the picture. Then everything went black. When he woke up, he couldn't remember what happened before he'd seen the picture. It turned out that the costume was the Combine Elite from Half-Life 2 and it's episodes. He tried it on and looked in the mirror. He was fully decked out. He even had a prop Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle (OSIPR) to complete it. 3 days later, he went to the academy for the contest. He decided not to wear his costume until the contest, he wanted to keep it a surprise. Suddenly, the most terrifying thing he had ever seen jumped out from behind a bush. It was a black humanoid figure with red eyes. But he was actually Springtrap Jr. "Ha, ha, ha, can't handle scary? That 200 dollar gift certificate for any store or restaurant is gonna be all mine. It has my name written all over it!" _Oh no, now I have_ real _competition!_ thought Foxysepticeye. An hour later at 9:36 a.m, an announcement came on the loudspeaker: _"Attention, everyone. If you are participating in the Scariest Costume Contest, please head down to the auditorium, thank you."_ Foxysepticeye, Springtrap Jr. Star, and Luis got up and left the room. They went to the curtains behind the stage. They changed into their costumes. Soon, they started announcing the names. _"Wells, Joseph."_ He came up wearing a mutant devil costume. It got a 7/10. " _Powell, Henry"_ dressed as a steampunk scarecrow. It received a 6/10. _"Cole, Sarah"_ was an 80's Rock Star and received a 3/10. After " _Horne, Ava"_ It was announced. " _Longbottom, Springtrap Jr."_ He came out and he stood there. There were gasps, gulps, and squeals. Then everyone cheered. He received a 9/10. Finally, they announced _"Weasley, Foxysepticeye."_ He nervously got up and walked out onto the stage. Suddenly, someone yelled, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, IT'S THE COMBINE INVASION!!!!" Suddenly it was madness everywhere. "Calm down, calm down, it's just a costume!" said a teacher. Everyone calmed down. Foxysepticeye received a 10/10. "Well, Foxysepticeye, I'm glad to say that you are the winner of this competition! Here's your 200 dollar gift certificate!" Everyone cheered. Springtrap Jr. got second place, so we could see him showing off his 150 dollar gift certificate. Star got 3rd place, so he got a 100 dollar gift certificate. And Luis got 4th, so he won himself a 50 dollar gift certificate. Springtrap Jr. was furious. _Beyond furious._ He looked ready to kill. In fact, if looks could kill, everyone in the auditorium would have been dead. Foxysepticeye earned himself a broken nose and some temporary blindness. _He's too powerful...how will I beat him?,_ thought Foxysepticeye.


	5. Chapter 5: The Love Triangle

Chapter 5: The Love Triangle

November came quicker than anyone could believe. More leaves came off trees. And the most popular student in the academy was Foxysepticeye Weasley. He had won the Scariest Costume Contest, and won a 200 dollar gift certificate. Because of this, Springtrap Jr. started bullying Foxysepticeye more and harder, and maybe getting a little bit more violent too. Then, it happened, On Monday, November 2, 2009, Foxysepticeye was walking down a hallway when something on the loudspeaker came up. It said, _"Today is the 1st race of the year. All first years and sixth years please head to the race track."_ Foxysepticeye was delighted at the time for the race. He would finally show Springtrap Jr. who's better at racing. So Foxysepticeye and the other first years headed down to the race track where the sixth years were already there. They were bigger than the first years (except maybe Springtrap Jr.), but due to Springtrap Jr's height, even the tallest sixth year looked like a midget next to Springtrap Jr. They got into their car. Foxysepticeye's was the Mach 4 (Machs 2 and 3 were never finished.) The race was first years vs sixth years. They were supposed to try to eliminate the other team. After a team was eliminated, the opposing team either turned on each other or sacrificed themselves and let one of their teammates win. In other words, there can only be one winner. Freddy Weasley, one of Foxysepticeye's uncles, shot the starting pistol and everyone took off. After 1 minute, the other students arrived. After 20 minutes, only Foxysepticeye and Springtrap Jr. were left. They started trying to kill each other. Then, Springtrap Jr. and Foxysepticeye rammed each other so hard that their cars exploded, sending them flying into the sky. They fell hard onto the ground. Springtrap Jr. walked away without a scratch. Foxysepticeye, on the other hand, was badly hurt. Binabine ran over and helped him up and to the infirmary, however, Foxysepticeye lost too much blood and fainted. Then everything went black. 3 minutes later. Foxysepticeye woke up in a hospital bed. It turned out that Foxysepticeye had broken his left arm. They had also pumped the blood he had lost back into Foxysepticeye. For the next 6 days, Foxysepticeye would have to wear a cast on his arm. The next day, Foxysepticeye was in his defensive driving class and was passing a note to Star because he asked him who he likes when the substitute teacher took the note and read out loud, "I like Binabine Potter and I want her to be my girlfriend." There was silence. Absolute Silence. The room was so silent that you could hear the sweat running down Foxysepticeye's and Star's faces. _My life is officially over. Now the whole school knows who I like! Including Springtrap Jr. Knowing Springtrap Jr. He's going to try to beat me at getting Binabine as a girlfriend!_ thought Foxysepticeye. Binabine looked at Foxysepticeye, unnerved and blushing. He was the same, except his head turned red with embarrassment. Binabine looked like she wanted to hide under her desk, and Foxysepticeye felt the same, instead, they both looked at their feet the whole class time. Then the bell rang for free time. As Foxysepticeye was heading outside, he heard a voice saying, "Come and get it, anytime, girl." Intrigued, Foxysepticeye headed to the source of the sound. Who he saw saw saying it almost made him pass out. Springtrap Jr. was flirting with Binabine, _Foxysepticeye's crush._ If he hadn't dropped dead right there, he might have lived forever. He was thinking, _Springtrap Jr. will have Binabine as a girlfriend in no time._ Then, only two words form in Foxysepticeye's head, _I'm doomed._


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Terrors

Chapter 6: Christmas Terrors

December came into the IRA. It started snowing and there was frost on the windows and ground. The teachers started putting up Christmas trees around the school, wreaths on doors, and everyone sang Christmas carols in their free time. Nothing could spoil Foxysepticeye's joy, except maybe the Springtrap Jr and Binabine thing now. In fact, Binabine was the only person in the academy that didn't think Springtrap Jr. was a bully. Instead, she thought that Springtrap had a disorder that made him evil when in reality he was a nice guy. But he wasn't. In fact, he tricked Binabine into thinking that he was a nice guy. In fact, the second Binabine walks into a room, Springtrap Jr. stops doing anything that he is doing. Springtrap Jr. and Foxysepticeye were mortal enemies since they were in first grade, when they were both 7 years old. Before that, they were best friends. Foxysepticeye met Star at his 5th birthday party. Foxysepticeye was swinging to hit a piñata when he accidentally hit Star instead, knocking his head off. Foxysepticeye said, "Oh no! Star, you ok?" He replied with, "I don't know, I guess this is what it means to laugh your head off," They were friends ever since. They met Luis at his moms birthday party. They were 6 at the time. They asked Luis if he wanted to play with them. He agreed. They were friends ever since. Then, in first grade, they met Landy. He was shy. Landy recalled that they were the first friends he'd ever had. Then, after Halloween of 1997, Binabine came to the school. Foxysepticeye and Springtrap Jr. both loved Binabine from the start. So when they found out, the bullying started. And after 12 years, it still was happening. Foxysepticeye wanted Binabine to be his girlfriend, but he knew that Springtrap Jr. was always a little too tall for his age. But that didn't stop him. So in the IRA, Foxysepticeye looked for something that he was better at than Springtrap Jr. And he found one, "Cross Country race: race across Palatine." Foxysepticeye thought that was a good try, so he immediately signed up, so did Star, Luis, Landy, Zack, Murcx04, Springtrap Jr. (to his distaste), and about 40 more people. He was very excited about it and couldn't wait until December 16, 2009, which was a Wednesday. So on Wednesday, Foxysepticeye headed down to the race with his head held high. But when he got there, something happened that hit him like a bucket of cold ice. Freddy was running toward Foxysepticeye in a state of distress. He said, "The race had been canceled. There has been a murder in our academy. You need to head home now." He took a megaphone and said, "Everyone head to your homes immediately. There has been a murder." Everyone got up and headed to their homes. Foxysepticeye was intrigued by the murder. Freddy could see it and led Foxysepticeye to the scene of the murder. Foxysepticeye almost passed out when he saw it. There was a pile of dead third and fourth years. Some had their insides thrust around. Some had their eyes ripped out. Others looked like they were stabbed or shot to death. Above them was a message, _written in blood._ It said, " _YOU'RE NEXT FOXYSEPTICEYE."_ It hit him like a brick. Foxysepticeye could only know who did this. He was staring in shock before getting up and left for home, flanked by his sister, Valiet. She was 18 years old, just one year younger than Foxysepticeye. She was in her senior year of high school. They headed home. Foxysepticeye went to bed immediately while Valiet explained what happened. Meanwhile, Foxysepticeye was tossing and turning in his bed, thinking only one thing, _It was Springtrap Jr. He's after me._

December 25, 2009, a Friday during winter break, Foxysepticeye woke up early and headed downstairs to do some Christmas shopping. He looked under the tree and found presents for him. He smiled and walked over. All the presents under the tree were from him. He opened the first present. It was from Valiet. It was a pack of replacement car parts. Foxysepticeye thought that they would be useful, in case he got in another car crash. The last one he was in destroyed his Mach 4. Until the new car was finished building, he would have to drive his grandfathers car, the Mach 5. It was actually a pretty good car. The next present was from his parents, it was a book on the history of racing and its origins. From Star and Landy (they were brothers), they gave him a weeks supply of Racers Bakers Racecar cakes and cookies. From Luis, he got a book about the history of Septiceye Motors (the company Foxysepticeye's dad works for.) Lastly, there was a single present left under the tree. There was no name on it. Foxysepticeye slowly opened it. There was a journal/diary combo in there. There was a letter too. He opened the letter. It said, "You'll need it." Foxysepticeye opened the diary. It was 250 pages long. "'You'll need it.'", Foxysepticeye said to himself. He smiled to himself, got up, and left the house for Christmas shopping. When he came back, he wrapped up the presents and went upstairs and closed his eyes and pretended that he was still sleeping. 5 minutes later, he got up with the rest of his family. After the present opening, they had family come over and they basically had the best birthday ever. But all the while he thought all about who could have sent him the diary.


	7. Chapter 7: With A New Year Comes Impovin

Chapter 7: With A New Year Comes Improvin'

Foxysepticeye was writing in his diary on New Years Eve. A few minutes later, it was time for the countdown. Foxysepticeye's family got together and started the countdown. After the countdown, they partied and at 2 am, went to sleep.

On January 4th, 2010, Foxysepticeye went back to the academy. As soon as he got there, Springtrap Jr. started his bullying, and only stopped once Binabine had entered the room. A moment later, it was time for stunts class. At the class, Foxysepticeye did a stunt that had impressed Binabine. Springtrap Jr. in his attempt to do something better, accidentally hit Luis as he was doing a flip. After the class, Foxysepticeye went to defensive driving class. While he was at the class, he got a note passed to him. _It was from Binabine._ It said, "Meet me at free time at the race track." Foxysepticeye muttered, "Ok, I will. After lunch, he headed to the race track. Binabine was sitting near the Commentator Box where Freddy sat. He walked up to her. She said, "You know the cross country race that was canceled because of the murders?" "Yeah," Foxysepticeye replied. "Well, they decided to try to reinstate it. They were able to. It's coming this April. We don't currently know the exact date. All we know is that it's around late April," Binabine explained. Foxysepticeye responded with, "That could be anywhere between April 16th and April 30th." "Yes, so I've decided to give the Mach 5 some improvements. A activates the automatic jump jacks. B will activate your cutters. C will activate your tire shields. In the case of a blowout, D will activate your emergency spare installation. E will activate your grip tires. F will activate your lights. Finally, G will activate your homing device." "Sounds like it's beefed up." "Totes." So Foxysepticeye was confident that he would win the race. The only thing that could stop him was if Springtrap Jr. signed up for the race, which he seriously hoped didn't happen.


	8. Chapter 8: Valentines Dance

Chapter 8: Valentines Dance

February arrived at the IRA. Everyone was in the Valentines spirit. The new thing that happened was that a new student arrived to the academy. The students name was Jack Smith. Jack became fast friends with Foxysepticeye, Star, Luis, and Landy. They even formed their own group called the Fantastic Five. Jack also had a secret crush (that nobody knew about except Foxysepticeye, Star, Luis, and Landy. They promised to keep it a secret till their dying day.) named Nikki Callwell. He would flirt with her whenever she was in the room. Anyway, the Valentines Day Dance was coming up on the coming February 12th, on a Friday. It would start at 6 pm, and would end at 8 pm. So everyone was scrambling to find a date. Star asked out Firespark (a first year like him). She agreed. Luis asked Candy. She also agreed. Landy also asked out Snowy. She obliged. Foxysepticeye was pleased to see that Scar and Rick hadn't found dates. At least not yet. Later Scar got some girl named Jasmine. Rick got Emily. Jack got Nikki. Finally, there were only three students who didn't have a date. Foxysepticeye, Binabine, and Springtrap Jr. Both boys ran up to Binabine and asked her out. She didn't know who said it first. So she agreed to go as a group of three. Springtrap Jr thought that it was really a date with him and Binabine, and that Foxysepticeye was just the third wheel. But Foxysepticeye was thinking the opposite. So on Friday, February 12, 2010, the trio arrived at the academy and went to the lunchroom where they would dance, and later eat. They danced like they grew up dancing. Then when they started eating, the trouble started. While they were eating, Foxysepticeye and Binabine reached for some cherries, and they touched the cherries at the same time, their hands interlocking. They looked at each other, blushing. Nobody noticed the jealous gleam in Springtrap Jr's green eyes. He pushed Foxysepticeye's hand aside (but not very harshly) as he presumably tried to grab some cherries too. This happened a couple more times. Then, it happened. All three of them reached for a cherry. All three of their hands hit. Springtrap Jr. and Foxysepticeye looked at each other with looks that said, _She's my girl, not yours._ Then all of a sudden, Springtrap Jr. lunged a Foxysepticeye, and so the brawl started. Foxysepticeye and Springtrap Jr. fought all the way into the kitchen. Springtrap Jr. tried to decapitate Foxysepticeye, but he burned Springtrap Jr's head and ran away. The dance then ended. Foxysepticeye went home traumatized. He never believed that Springtrap Jr. would try to kill him. The teachers had tried to stop him, but Springtrap Jr. had his friends Scar and a Rick, threatening anyone who even tried to come near Springtrap Jr. Foxysepticeye thought, _Springtrap Jr. just tried to kill me. I have got to prepare for the next attack._


	9. Chapter 9: Horror Tale

Chapter 9: Horror Tale

March came as quickly as a race car. Foxysepticeye began practicing for the race coming the month after next. The day of the race was changed from late April to late May. The people behind the race figured that the racers might not be skilled enough yet, so they decided to postpone the day until late May, which was the last month of the academy year. So Foxysepticeye was practicing with his friends, Star, Luis, Landy, and their new friend Jack, for the race coming up. When the sign up list came up for the race an hour after Foxysepticeye met with Binabine, which was three days after the meeting, he was the first to sign up, literally. So because of that, he didn't know who signed up after him. Star, Luis, Landy, and Jack told him who signed up. They had of course signed up. The other people who signed up were Candy, a first year named Doodle, Snowy, Firespark and her sister Galaxy, Springtrap Jr. (to their distaste.), Scar (also to their distaste), Rick (again to their distaste), Murcx04, Zack, and 50 more people. They decided to start practicing. While they were practicing, Foxysepticeye couldn't help but notice that there were three figures watching them from a bush a few yards away from them. The one in the middle seemed to be very muscular and heavy-set. The two beside the muscular one seemed to also be heavy-set, but not as much as the one in the middle. Foxysepticeye was suddenly hit with a sense of dejà vu, as if he had seen the three before. He tried to remember who they were, but couldn't. The three finally seemed to notice Foxysepticeye looking at them, because they ducked behind the bush, but it was too late, Foxysepticeye had already spotted them. All during the practice, he wondered and pondered about who or what could be the three figures staring at them. This wasn't the only strange occurrence though. At 6 pm, when Foxysepticeye was watching TV after dinner, he for some reason looked to the right window. What he saw started to get adrenaline pumping in his body. He saw 3 pairs of large footprints headed toward the back door, then walking back to the forest behind his house. This was the last straw. Foxysepticeye got up, turned off the TV, and went to the dining room, where his parents were having a conversation. Foxysepticeye told his parents that he saw footprints leading to the door and then to the forest behind the house. His parents were a little skepticle at first, so he took them to the back door and opened it to prove that he wasn't lying. Sure enough, the footprints were still there. His parents now started freaking out and actually started considering calling 911. But then it was time to sleep, so they got ready to sleep, then slept.

A light tapping sound woke up Foxysepticeye. He got up and looked around the room. No one was there. Foxysepticeye looked at the window, which seemed to be the source of the sound, and said, "Oh no." Foxysepticeye had a feeling like he knew what would greet him at the window. So he got up, took his pocket knife, walked over to the window, and slowly opened the blinds. What he saw made him scream in pure terror, even though he was expecting to see something. A figure was standing by the window. Foxysepticeye finally managed to get a good look at the figures face. It was Springtrap Jr. That meant that Scar and Rick were close nearby. Foxysepticeye's scream caused Springtrap Jr. to open the window and jump through though Foxysepticeye was already out the door and in his parents bedroom, waking them up. They ran back, and found nothing but an open window and a handgun. _A handgun._ It sent shivers down their spines. They locked all their windows and doors and all possible entrances to the house. They slept in peace on the outside, but terror on the inside. Foxysepticeye got up and texted his friends, "I cannot fucking believe I'm still alive" Foxysepticeye couldn't sleep that whole night, knowing that Springtrap Jr. and his cohorts and attempted a murder. On him.


	10. Chapter 10: The Confession

Chapter 10: The Confession

It was decided. Foxysepticeye decided it himself. That day, April 22, 2010, he would confess his love for Binabine to Binabine. However, he also knew that he had to confess somewhere, and sometime where Springtrap Jr. wasn't around, because if Springtrap Jr. was around, the confession could backfire horribly. So the only time he could do it was before he got on the bus for home, because nowadays, Springtrap Jr. seemed to get on the bus earlier than usual, probably so he could torment Foxysepticeye more. As the day went by, the confession grew closer and closer, until it was all Foxysepticeye could think about. At the end of the day, Foxysepticeye inhaled, then exhaled. He was ready. He walked over to Binabine and said, "Binabine, there's something I need to tell you." "Sure, what is it?," Binabine said. Foxysepticeye took a deep breath, then uttered out the words, "I love you." For a moment, Binabine was in a surprised/happy state of shock, she clearly didn't know what to say. But then she regained herself and said, "S-So do I." Foxysepticeye suddenly found himself and Binabine a little closer together than earlier. Foxysepticeye could feel Binabine inching toward him, and just when their lips were going to touch, the last bell rang, meaning they had to get on the bus _now_. They said an awkward goodbye and went to their buses. The second Foxysepticeye got on Bus 1, everyone started clapping and cheering. They had seen Foxysepticeye confess. Even the bus driver slapped Foxysepticeye on the back and said, "That's mah man!" in his Scottish accent. Foxysepticeye personally liked his accent. Foxysepticeye looked around the bus. He felt... happy. Foxysepticeye looked towards the near back of the bus. All the happiness he had had in my body seemed to drain out, and he could even feel himself losing the color in his face. In the back... was Springtrap Jr. But this time with his cronies Scar and Rick. If looks could kill, Foxysepticeye would have been nothing more but a pile of ash, because Springtrap Jr, and his friends were looking at him with such ferocious hate and spite that it was enough to make Foxysepticeye, the students, and even the bus driver quiver, and the bus driver was really strong and muscular, and that's saying something. While in his daze, Foxysepticeye saw Springtrap Jr. snap his fingers and then Rick got up and dragged Foxysepticeye by his neck to the back of the bus. To where Springtrap Jr. was. He threw Foxysepticeye onto the floor right at Springtrap Jr's feet, he and Rick kept their feet on him to make sure he didn't escape while Scar got up and went to the bus driver. The bus driver said, "Now listen here ya little shits, you do not attack that man, he has confessed and deserves a b-" but the bus driver didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Scar pulled out a Desert Eagle handgun and pointed it at the bus driver. Scar only said one sentence, "Drive where I tell you to and no one on this bus shall be harmed." The driver, realizing he had no other choice, started driving. Foxysepticeye looked over at his friends Luis and Landy. Luis looked scared as shit. Meanwhile, Landy looked so frozen in fear, Foxysepticeye would have thought he was a statue if he didn't know he was a living being. Meanwhile, Scar kept the bus driver driving the bus on the usual route. But instead of turning right onto the bus's usual route, he made the bus driver turn left. They all new what this meant. Scar was making the bus driver take them to the downtown part of town. In other words, the "shitty" part of town where there were lots of drug dealers, gangs, etc. Springtrap Jr. had Rick keep holding Foxysepticeye down while he got up and pulled out some rope and some tape. Springtrap Jr. then went around and started typing up and gagging the other students on the bus. All Foxysepticeye could do was watch as Springtrap Jr. bound and gagged Luis and Landy. All Foxysepticeye could think was, "I wish Jack was here, he could give Springtrap and his cohorts a good fight. Eventually that gave way to, "I'm gonna die. We're all gonna die." Springtrap Jr. didn't bound the bus driver because, as in Scar's words, "He was still essential to the plan. " But they still gagged the bus driver. Then Foxysepticeye realized that the only person that was going to die was him. Springtrap Jr. just bound and gagged everyone on the bus so that they couldn't call or find help. Even though he was still gagged, Foxysepticeye and the bus were the only people who hadn't been bound by Springtrap Jr. yet. Something Foxysepticeye noticed was how quickly it seemed to have become night. Had they really been driving that long? Or was it his brain just messing with him? After some driving, they finally reached the "destination" Springtrap Jr. had Rick get his foot off Foxysepticeye and then he carried him off the bus. Foxysepticeye then finally saw where they were. They were in some dark desolate junkyard. While Springtrap Jr. carried Foxysepticeye, Scar stayed in the bus to bound the bus driver and to make sure no one could escape while Rick rummaged around for something. Finally, he found what he was looking for. A average wooden chair. He then carried the chair to near where the bus was. Springtrap Jr. then set Foxysepticeye down onto the chair and bound him. Springtrap Jr. then said to Foxysepticeye that he would be asking him some questions and if he refused to answer them, he'd experience some kind of torture. Meanwhile, Rick got onto the bus. Foxysepticeye heard the bus driver scream as he saw Rick stab him. The bus driver was dead. Foxysepticeye then saw Rick continue to stab people. He then remembered that he had his pocket knife in his pocket. And so he slowly reached through the ropes to his pocket while giving Springtrap Jr. wrong answers which seemed to satisfy him. Foxysepticeye finally found his pocket knife and grasped it. Springtrap Jr. then asked, "Is this statement true in this situation? You're stuck out here with me?" Foxysepticeye said, with a brave tone, "No, _you're_ stuck out here with me." He sliced off the ropes and punched Springtrap, knife still in hand. Rick came out to see what was all the commotion.Scar tried to shoot Foxysepticeye, but he missed and Foxysepticeye kicked Rick, grabbed him by his legs, and tripped Scar with him. The gun fell out of his hands, and picked it up while running away. Foxysepticeye knew what he had to do. He ran into the junkyard and started searching. Finally he found what he looking for. A duplication machine. Foxysepticeye placed the gun in the machine and set it for x30. 30 Desert Eagles came out. Foxysepticeye took all of them and ran to the bus. Foxysepticeye accidentaly dropped three, but he surged on and got on the bus. He untied and ungagged the people still alive and gave each of them Desert Eagles. Luckily, Luis and Landy were still alive, but the first 3 rows of passengers were dead. Foxysepticeye got into the drivers seat and pushed off the old bus drivers body. He froze when he saw Springtrap Jr, Scar and Rick standing in front of the bus pointing at them the three Desert Eagles Foxysepticeye has dropped. "DRIVE!!!" Luis yelled. Foxysepticeye yelled back, "EVERYONE, GET YOUR ASSES INTO GEAR!!!" He shifted the bus to reverse and turning around while everyone tried shooting. Suddenly, tons of drug dealers and gang members started coming out of the building and piles of junk and starting shooting with guns of their own. Foxysepticeye started shooting at them too while putting the bus into drive and reverse. Drive and reverse. Drive and reverse over and over again until the bus was completely turned around and started driving through the junkyard.

For extra effect, listen to this while reading this next part: watch/5ihy8BY6Yms

Foxysepticeye started driving straight, heading for where he knew was the exit. More drug dealers and gang members came out and started shooting at them. Foxysepticeye kept shooting at them. They then reached an empty part of the junkyard. Tons of gang members were there to shoot them. Everyone shot them and Foxysepticeye ran over the other drug dealers and gang members. They drove on for what felt like hours of just driving and shooting, when they saw a heavily guarded exit, with gang member guards. The gate even had unbreakable padlocks and metal. Everyone thought they were doomed until Foxysepticeye saw a pile of junk nearby that formed a nearly perfect ramp. Foxysepticeye yelled at everyone to buckle up as he put the bus into maximum overdrive. Yes, the bus had a maximum overdrive mode that, as said above it, "only to be used in case of emergencies." They went faster than they ever believed they would go and ended up ramping over the wall. Foxysepticeye immediatly saw his mistake. There was a road, but judging from how fast they were going, they weren't going to land on the road. Foxysepticeye braced himself for impact. Sure enough, the bus touched the grass and dirt of the forest. Foxysepticeye dodges left and right and in between trees as he kept driving downward. Seconds later, another car came after them. Springtrap Jr, Scar, and Rick were in there. Springtrap Jr. started shooting at everyone. Everyone shot back, but due to the bumpy and rocky area the bus was in, everyone missed. Springtrap Jr. then shot at the tires one by one. Blam. One tire down. Blam. Two tires down. Blam. Three tires were gone. Blam. All four tires were gone. Foxysepticeye couldn't turn at all. All Foxysepticeye could was keep driving until the bus stopped. Which seemed to be very soon, as he saw a river, which they were heading towards at top speed. The bus wouldn't be able to stop in time. Foxysepticeye still tried the brakes. Loud screeching and squealing sounds were heard from the wheels. The people on the bus could see sparks flying from underneath the bus. All the while the river drew ever so nearer. Eventually the river was in full view, and Foxysepticeye could see that the river...well...was not a river, and, in fact, was a large, deep, murky lake. Foxysepticeye could see no way out of this. Everyone started breaking the windows and jumping through them. Some started jumping out of the hatch on top of the bus and from the emergency door on the back of the bus. Foxysepticeye then abandoned all attempts to try to stop the bus and climbed through the top hatch on the bus. He and everyone just barely made it off the bus. The bus then crashed into the lake and sank. Then the car came. The headlights blinded Foxysepticeye and disoriented him. Just as the car was about to hit him, he heard something that sounded like an digital clock going off.

Foxysepticeye woke up. He was in his room. He was not in a hospital bed. He felt himself. No hospital gown, just his white t-shirt and plaid pants. He felt all around his body. No injuries. Foxysepticeye sighed with relief. The whole thing was just a dream. He had not been hit by a car. He had not been chased. He had not driven a bus through a junkyard and some woods. He had not been tied up and interrogated. The bus driver not dead. They were never forced by Scar to go downtown. Springtrap Jr. never witnessed Foxysepticeye's confession. Foxysepticeye had never confessed. Foxysepticeye hadnt even gone to school. Foxysepticeye looked at his clock. The time read 6:00 AM. Foxysepticeye sighed as he got up, had some breakfast, showered, and got dressed into his usual ripped light brown shorts and red t-shirt. He grabbed his stuff and took the bus to the academy. Springtrap Jr. of course started tormenting him again, but that didn't matter, because Foxysepticeye knew he was safe. Foxysepticeye remembered his encounter with Springtrap Jr. back in March. Foxysepticeye still vividly remembered Springtrap Jr's face pressed against the glass. Green, against the black night. Then Foxysepticeye remembered something chilling about the whole experience.

Foxysepticeye lives on the second floor.


End file.
